Planet Corellia 217
Originally called Planet Jupix -- Corellia 217 is a burning rock of fire, flame, debris and destruction. It was abandoned during the war on Corellia was won. Some time in 3000BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin IV). The gravity here is over 100x. Inhabitants #Formerly Juxtatians now this planet is under direct control of Anthrax. With his second in command Zane over looking the ruined planet's city. # Alyra is also stationed here. Specifically Carbon Fire City in a house. Capital The capital of Corellia 217 is Coronet II. It is also the primary Base of Operations for Anthrax. The name was changed to "Carbon Fire" soon after the take over. Things of Note 01 The Rocket Tram The way to get from the capital city, Axial Park and the new assembly line was on the Coronet's Rocket Tram. The Cybernetic Field(For Androids only) The Cyber Field is a place where all the androids on Corellia 217 earn a 10x boost for their stats. Training Ground - Axial Park Axial Park was suppose to be a place where the people of Coronet II spend their daily live basking in the sun, and playing with the animals. That was until the war destroy most of the precious landscape, flora and fauna. Now this location is specifically used for means of training Team Liandri. The Gravity here for the training spots is 100x. Training spots available #Training Slot 01 #Training Slot 02 #Training Slot 03 #Training Slot 04 The Healing Room(Up to 6 people can heal themselves here if the idea comes to mind! ^^) # Anthrax # Healing Slot 02 # Healing Slot 03 # Healing Slot 04 # Healing Slot 05 Battle Stats(Post your Battle Stats here) Stats(For Battle 1): * Name: User 01 * Race: * Level: * Health: * Speed: * Damage: * Power Level: Battlegrounds/Zones This is a list of all the avaliable places for fighting purposes. The first is the fiery factory within Coronet II's Industrial District was hit pretty hard seeping out unusually chemicals and toxic bio-hazardous materials like Hyperdrive cooliant. Even with all of these hazards a new safe concern went under Anthrax as he named this "officially" area as the Battlegrounds. For means of seeing who is the strongest. It was given a new name as "Carbon Fire Assembly Line R45237."The next area is a Government District and the last battlezone is Axial Park Prime. Battle Coliseum - Government District, Industrial District and Axial Park Prime For means of seeing who is the strongest, Anthrax created a collaboration. It is a combination arena of the Industrial District, Government District and Axial Park Prime. The first part of this battle Coliseum is the dubbed "Government District" is where the government affairs of Corellian are primarily discussed. It is also where the Green Jedi as stationed at as well. Their job being to protect Corellia's relics. However due to recent conflicts and the attacks on Coronet City, Local Government Officials have gone into hiding inside the district. The Government District expands out at far as 100km, has tons of statues and is currently being protected by massive anti-air Cannons and troopers still attempting to end Corellia's current leadership. There also happens to be several landmarks including some water parks in and around the district. But the war has caused the wonderful district to become altered; leaving behind tons of craters, and a grave yard of ships, droids, and soldiers. The second part of the coliseum is the Industrial District. Originally named "Carbon Fire Assembly Line R45237" was part of Coronet II's Industrial District was hit pretty hard seeping out unusually chemicals and toxic bio-hazardous materials like Hyperdrive cooliant. Even with all of these hazards a new safe concern went under Anthrax as he named this "officially" area as the Battlegrounds. The third and finally part of the coliseum is Axial Park Prime, a rather large district of the original Axial Park, this is the prime park. Rather large and contains an open field with tons of trees and other vegetation that goes about 110km from one side to the back. Here you can fight it out in teams of four. This place has a Cybernetic Field advancement. Teams *Team 01 - *Team 02 - *Team 03 - *Team 04 - Generalized RP Area 01: The Assembly Line's burn marks Hokus lands on the planet in a ball of fire and creates a crater in the ground. "OW, OW, OW! That hurt. So, where do you think he is?" Tsuyoshi facepalms and starts exploring the planet Hokus gets up and follows Tsuyoshi looking for the leader of Team Liandri. Anthrax appears out of now where eyeing the both of them ontop of a partly destroyed building with a ship that crashed into it. He takes a dive downward and lands about 32 feet in-front of them. Tsuyoshi asks to Hokus "is he is the one you were talking about?" Hokus looks up at Anthrax. "Yeah, Leader of Team Liandri, I want to be part of your faction." "Then the two of you follow me." Anthrax points towards the Rocket Tram that shows a holographic message: "Next Destination: Industrial District." "We will go there... and we shall see if you are able to be in this faction." The tram speed away and they arrive in the district. "So how do we go about the initiation?"Hokus asks when they arrive. Anthrax begins to walk rather quickly then stops for about 5 yards. He turns around to speak to the others. "Yes. Here we will fight and I will test your combat capabilies to see if you are worthy of Team Liandri. Now which one of you wants to go first?" "Tsuyoshi can go first, something just opened up at the Realm of Holly. If you guys want to come to for stuff, follow me." Hokus says about to take off. "Tsuyoshi... prepare to fight." Anthax activates his quantum core's energy and Tsuyoshi feels a power surge of ki. Generalized RP Area 02: Holostatues and Missing Text The statues that stand here used be of legendary people now are no more than flickering text and broken wires. But maybe someone will come along and either fix or cause further damage. Anthrax, being the curious drone that he was, wondering around the statues looking up the sky are more blaster cannon fire was lighting up his surroundings. The sound of footsteps could be heard nearby, only audible over the weapons fire because the person in question was kicking aside broken bits of metal and wiring as she walked. Alyra walked along the shadows of the dilapidated statues, examining them one by one. She remembered why she was here - hearing about a faction that she wished to join, and that its' leader may be in the area. Anthrax goes over to on holo statue, and random ki blasts it as it falls to the ground, when the smoke finally clears Anthrax goes over to a bench then see a ship crash into the distance of Carbon Fire City. His scanner detect somethiing. "Scanning.. new life detected on Corellia... Name Alyra, Race Human/Android, Age 17... Occupation: Unknown..." Alyra jumped slightly as the statue fell, hearing footsteps near her. She quickly looks around for the source of the noise, fearing an enemy - though, now that she thinks about it, chances are it's the one she's looking for. She steps into a clearing and calls out, "Anybody there?" Anthrax responds with: Query - Just who are you and what are you doing on Corellia... He walks around the statues then stops as he continues: "Not much life here and most are either dead, hiding or fighting..." He looks up at the sky and sees tons of smoke and blaster fire.. Alyra turns around, spotting Anthrax. She hesitates for the briefest of moments, "I'm looking for someone. The leader of Team Liandri." Normally, she would avoid such a confrontation - but, she reasoned, this was probably the one known as Anthrax. It certainly matches the description. She mentally prepares herself for a fight, but makes no hostile moves - chances are she'd be dead in an instant if this individual was hostile, and even though it did not seem so, that could change at any moment. "You are speaking to that leader." he said straightforwardly. He noticed another ship going to crash into the distance. "This is normal." "So I've noticed." Perhaps it would be a good idea to be straightforward as well, she reasoned. "I am Alyra. Some call me the Seeker of Time." She left out the fact that she only called herself that, also reasoning that she would fall under the definition of 'some.' "It'd...be best to get to the point, then. I wish to join you." She barely managed to refrain from hesitating, knowing that chances are, she wouldn't make the cut. Anthrax thought about that for a moment as he said: "Where the hell is Zane when I need him... he's been k.i.a. for far too long" Then he addressed himself to Alyra by saying: "You also wish to be in this faction's savagry, then that would require you fighting either up against me or my 2nd in command. IF you do defeat either of us then you'll be a member for a week, once that happens: Do whatever you can to contribute. Either donation or general expansions of our factions BOO. " Her eyes widen slightly in surprise, thinking that she would have been turned down on the spot. She barely manages to keep her voice level. "Very well...I'd think it best to face your second, however." She eyes him carefully, thinking about how powerful he was in comparison with her. "But I shall do what I can to help, if you'll have me." "Might as well" he said. "Since Team Liandri is the only faction that reigns superior at the moment.. unless those stronger than me decide to challenge my power." He was surprised. "Oh you wish to take on Zane? Be my guest. You don't have to hold back either go full power." She grins at that comment, "If I held back, it'd be an insult to my opponent." Perhaps in the faction, she thought, she might find someone she could finally trust. Whether it be a savage or ordered faction, though it clearly was the former, matters not if she could have the one thing she was looking for. Anthrax points at a tram station behind him as loud speaker says: "Now arriving at Holo District 12; Next Destination: Carbon Fire City." He slowly heads up to the walk way but turns around to Alyra. "There is a eatery in the city currently uneffected by the after-war effects if you wish go.. best go now." She heads over, getting on the tram. "Very well. When your second arrives, where shall I find him?" She quickly asks, before the tram leaves - it is, after all, quite an important piece of information. As the two of them ride the Tram, Anthrax says: "Carbon Fire City the battlegrounds are Assembly Line R45237, before careful though cuz there is a stage hazard during the bombings lots of hyperdrive coolaint seeped out but that's something I'm okay with." The tram finally arrives and Anthrax goes over to a restaurant, opening the door for Alyra. She steps in, offering thanks. "Hyperdrive coolant, huh? I think my parts can handle it." She offers a brief grin, before heading over to a table. Anthrax sits down and order a nanite energy charger. He pugs it in and begins glowing, his core sparking with electricity. She orders the same, plugging it into a small port concealed in her arm. "How long have you been here, anyways?" "13 days, 20 hours and 18 minutes." he said. He opened up a holobook and started reading up on something. Alyra wouldn't be able to see due to the angle. She shrugs, lifting up a datapad, reading it. "Only two days here...four hours, twelve minutes." She pauses to get a drink. "So, this second of yours, Zane...who killed him?" She had caught the KIA comment earlier, presuming they had some method of bringing him back - connections, perhaps? "Hokus did. Though it was an accident, he's now on my list of KIA.. just cuz. And so this woman by the name of Caraba. I want her dead as well. No real reason why I just want to. Then I'll go after whoever else I feel gets in my way. For now..." he takes the plug out of his nanite charge from his body then places it on the table and waves at the waiter for another. "For now I'm playing along. However what are your TRUE intentions of Team Liandri?" To her credit, she didn't so much as flinch at his "reasons" for killing others. She thought for the briefest of moments, "I'd hope to find some common ground with at least one of its' members..." She chose her words carefully, thinking about what might happen if Anthrax made her a target. "Surely, such a place would be ideal? Regardless, I have been on my own for a long time." She orders some meat, not particularly caring as to what kind. "It'd be a change. And if killing others is part of that..." Her eyes narrow slightly. "...so be it." "No.. not many meatbags around these days to tolerate. However... I suppose this faction has got its exceptions." Waiter returns with another charger and he plugs it into himself. "It's nanite refresh process, no viruses, no trojan horses, and so on. Keeps my systems 100% functional, even those they always are can be too careful these days right?" He thought about what she said then asked. "Alone? What reason for that?" She bites into the meat. "It seems that wherever I go, disaster follows." Her eyes unfocus as she remembers, then a moment later she just shakes it off. "Whether it be natural or an enemy." Another bite, "I'm sure Liandri's strong enough to handle it, though." Suddenly the ground shakes as the window next us, shatters. "Planetary impact.. those fools attempt to blow up Carbon Fire City again." The glass shards bounce off of her, not leaving a single cut. She eyes the broken window. "Major trouble, or just an annoyance?" Her eyes scan the area outside for threats as she speaks. "Just an annoyance..." he said, placing some fingers across the holo paper. "Carbon Fire City is protected, we get random attacks its normal." She shrugs, turning back to her datapad. "If you say so." She brushes a piece of glass off her food, biting into it again. "Any particular reason why you're set up here? Target practice, perhaps?" He though about the question, then shrugged. "Why not? There is no danger really because I AM THE DANGER." He laughs. She grins, finishing her food. "I can tell." Anthrax must be packing some heavy firepower, she reasoned, based on what she heard. Such "threats" shouldn't mean much to it. Anthrax stopped looking at his holo paper then got up from his seat going outside. He apparently registered something. "Great another squad of fools." He fires random ki blasts at the group before the could even get the chance to get out of their vehicles and fire. All that was left was a smoking pile of ashes and lots of body parts. "Worthless meatbags.. why I do waste energy on their annoyances? Oh well' He turns over to Alyra waiting to see if she'll follow or stay. She followed, commenting, "You'd think they have wizened up by now." Glancing around for more, "There's a few more over there" she gestures somewhere to Anthrax's right. "Be my guest.." While he said that he went over down a few blocks and instantly removed a blaster cannon from its place throwing it into a nearby skyscraper. "Lets entice fear into their minds and futility into their bodies." He laughed as said jokingly: "A thousands cowards is the same as one." Alyra grins as she draws two swords, sprinting towards a group of people as they drew weapons, ghostly wisps of golden light trailing behind her. She effectively danced around the people, transforming the killing from a slaughter to a work of art, weaving in and out of the crowd until all of them fell. "Hmm interesting.. another sword user." Anthrax was watching her carefully his scanners looking at every, nook and cranny of her bodily functions... or rather half bodily functions. "Zane is going to have a nightmare.. especially if she uses max power." While he said that he socked a random carl in the face ,immediately causing his neck to break, killing him on sight. "GMornin Carl.. well bye Carl." Alyra continues, darting around the battlefield, the wisps of golden light trailing behind her. At some points she effectively becomes a blur, blades passing through the enemies as if they were air. She eventually slows down to a stop next to Anthrax, grinning. "Your turn." Anthrax teleports minutes later a frigate comes crashing down to the city leaving behind a contrail of smoldering flesh and destroyed supplies. "It may or may not have been for wounded. Oh well who cares." Alyra teleports as well, with the same faint golden light that followed her as she fought. She observes the frigate crash next to Anthrax, "How long has this fighting been going on, anyways?" "Since the planet was conquered by me. Zane was here however I had some fun in killing these welps." Anthrax blindly fires a ki sphere as it tears a whole through another person that almost caught Alyra of guard. "And yet these fools still try.." She shrugs, after throwing her sword at another person, jumping towards them and pulling it out. "It's almost as if they don't understand basic logic." A few more were cut down. "One would imagine that they would flee, considering us..." "What else are you capable of? So far all I've seen is swords." Anthrax put a hand on Alyra's shoulder and the two of them teleport inside a building, inside this building they both catch a group of rebels preparing to assault the city again, there would be about 40 of them in the room. "Oh hello meatbag, let my introduce you to my new friend -- Alyra The Mistress." She grins, standing atop a catwalk. She uses her swords once more - slicing away a section and knocking it into the air, then she jumps after it, sheathing them. Kicking the piece to the ground, it crushes several of the rebels as she falls as well. A flurry of well-placed punches and kicks follows as she becomes once more a whirlwind of death, somehow managing to keep blood off of her clothing as she glides from target to target. Less than ten seconds later, all of them are dead. "Thought I'd slow down a bit, let them feel some fear." "Not yet..." Anthrax's hand glows then from the outside the whole of the building is blasted away only leaving a smoking gap in the surroundings. "Oh!" He points infront of himself. "It was so powerful that I even blew open another buildings front.. enterance." She looks around, making sure no idiots decided to attack them. "It'd be a shame if we didn't see what's inside." She heads over to the hole Anthrax left. "Oh hey!" Anthrax smiled, greatful to see Alyra again. "Take a look, they were having dinner.. wife, husband, and I believe two kids." She paused, head tilted. "And it would be a shame if they were interrupted." She decided to let Anthrax take the lead here. Anthrax begins walking through the home, inspecting it's inner design. Then he asked: "You can live here if you want, don't worry it's tax free" Giving her a thumbs up in approval. She glances around, giving a nod of approval. "Yes, I think I will, after I fix up the walls...and the table." "Well at least the color red looks nice... on the walls I mean." Outside he sat down on the stairs and took out his holo paper. She shrugs, "It certainly suits the place." She raised her hand, the hole in the wall being enveloped in the same faint aura that surrounded her - knitting itself back together. Alyra steps outside, sitting down next to Anthrax, typing something into her datapad. Anthrax appears to be looking at a news thread. "New reports today indicate that the war efforts are starting to whinned down a bit, however due to recent activities suggest that the war for Corellia is still on-going." Alyra speaks up, "Well, on one hand it'll reduce the need for me to fix this place up. On the other, less target practice." Anthrax was ignoring Alyra as the new report continue: "Corellia's close to an end war have caused a series of economic clashes, and now there are local government officials who believe that the options to surrender are no longer a viable means to survive against Corellia's new leadership rules." She brings up the newsfeed on her datapad, reading it as well. He expands the holo paper a bit for Alyra to read it more clearly. She reads, "Interesting." A curious situation indeed, she thought. Might have been a perfect time for her to come here. "Have you been to Axial Park?" Anthrax's holopaper changes as it shows an image of a very open park area with lots of craters and several loose animals. "Can't say I have." An interesting place, she thought. Looks like the perfect training grounds. "During the violence that plagued this planet, the zoo that was here, was hit during the bombing... lots of dangerous creatures are loose." Alyra grins. "Perfect for training, then." "True but the area is also 100x gravity so not only will there be visible dangers but physical ones as well." He paused. "However I have a cyberfield.." as he spoke the holo paper changed revealed a field of great energy. "I have tried it out yet personally. But maybe I should.. just to see how it differs from the 100x gravity. However it's not just solely for me but forever one else.. well everyone that's in Team Liandri that is." She perks up at the mention of a cyberfield "Really? Never tried going to one." "Well it's avaliable if you need to use it." She grins. "Then I intend to try it out in the future." A few days have passed and Anthrax is seen to be walking down the street towards Alyra's 'newly' redesigned house. He knocks on the door and waits quietly outside. She opens the door, "Oh, hey Anthrax! I've just been fixing things up here and there and cleaning, really..." She invites him in. Without wasting anything he steps lively inside then sits down on a nearby couch. "Do you have a nanite charge?" he asked. She grabs one from a shelf and tosses it to him. "Screen's working, by the way. Remote's just to your right." She starts working on fixing up a half-finished shelving unit - presumably she was working on it before Anthrax came around. He activates the screen immediately as a new feed could be hear: "New reports show that a another individual arrived on Corellia not but two days ago who also started more intimidation violence, local statistics read that attempts to shut the newcomer down have proven to be complete failures ." "Hmm.." Anthrax was a bit perplexed "You've been busy I take it?" She just grins, "Possibly." Lifting another piece of shelving off the ground, she continues, "It's pretty easy when nobody knows your face." "No nobody is able to shut you down.. combat wise that is." Anthrax chuckled. He then started going through more new feeds. "Hyperdrive coolant clean up operations in the Industrial areas has been deemed incomplete due to currently Corellia leadership. The areas there that used to be safe and now toxic and very unstable." "The people around here are idiots," she deadpanned. "You'd think they'd learn after I cleaned them up every time they came around here, but nooo..." "Today marks the first month that Corellia's war has been going on. Official say that the war should've ended weeks ago but with the newly established rules of Corellia, lots of rebellions goes on in the streets, tons of people have gone AWOL and there is suggestions that the local government has shut down." "AWOL? Pfft. More like 'decided to annoy me.'" She finishes putting off a shelf. "True that." Anthrax tossed his holopaper aside and plugged in his nanite charger. "Thanks.. well in any case at least the news feeds are getting what they want. News hence our little persuasions. " She grabs a charger of her own, sitting down and plugging it into that port on her arm. She continues watching the news, checking for anything in the nearby area that needs to be "cleaned up." "Like what? Some random street trash?" "Pretty much everybody around here falls under that category. There's a few who have one or two brain cells, yes..." She trails off, an annoyed look on her face. She sighs. "Well, I suppose if the street trash, as you put it, decides to attack me, they deserve what they get." "We are machines, we require no such meatbag related fuctions like that.. well some what." "I know, there's still a few, ah, meatbags around here though. And the machines around here seem to be malfunctioning...moreso when they meet me." Anthrax stands up to go outside. He then sees a squad of troopers surround the house. "YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED, ANY FURTHER RESISTANCE IS FUTLE." He sighs.. Alyra yawns, grabbing her swords off the table. She steps out. "Attention, random soon-to-be former soldiers. Lay down your arms and this will be quick, otherwise I'll have to remove yours myself." Her swords glint in the light, wisps of golden light trailing behind her. "Resistance, as you yourself put it, is futile." Anthrax folds his arms as one of them fires an blaster cannon at the both of them. When the smoke clears they are in shock as it did nothing. "Ugh Alyra kill these fools.." She grins. "As you wish." She takes a step forward, transforming into a golden blur, and the slaughter began. Anthrax was watching carefully as Alyra murdered them all, then he registered something. "TANK!" Anthrax pointed in the direction behind her a hover tanks came out of now where and started firing on their position. Anthrax took cover behind a alleyway. "So NOW they decide to fight back and only a month later..." A tank shell fired past Alyra, who simply sidestepped it with the golden light following her. She practically glides over to Anthrax, "How strong is that armor?" "I have no idea.." he shrugs. "Still getting used to these morons bags of tricks.. some sort of shield I think.. maybe an emp could break it. Hold up." Suddenly A spiderbot pops out of Anthrax's body and starts scuddlying over to the hover tank then explodes. She grins, "Nice trick." "Oh crap... MOVE!" Anthrax pushes Alyra out of way as the street suddenly gets carpet bombed in plasma fire. The area begins to shake then once the smoke clears. He starts scanning around for Alyra. "You still alive? I would hope so considering this is a normal day here." "Here I am!" She says behind Anthrax, looking like this: ^_^. Anthrax appeared to be holding another spiderbot in his hand then he tossed it across the air as it landed on a nearby car. The car exploded and then set off a chain explosion as more vehicles exploded. Alyra reached into her pocket, pulling out a few silver spheres. She tossed them at another tank, and they rolled underneath - detonating, destroying it. "Improvised explosives. Always fun." "Hmm I approve.. now." Anthrax returns back to Alyra's new house and sits down on the couch again. "No more outside noise." Alyra curses as she notices the shelves she just put up fall down, the golden wisps of light enveloping and fixing them. Anthrax raises an eyebrow in confusion. She sighs, "I just put up these shelves. Good thing that now that they're assembled, I can easily fix them..." Yeah. Suddenly the ground shakes and the selves fall out of place again. "Another cruiser crashed down into the planet." She sighs again, stepping back for a moment, letting the shelves fix themselves with her power. She picks up a few pieces of scrap metal, and starts to bolt the shelves together. Anthrax senses something. "We got another squad outside the door. Looks like around 20 of em." She continues bolting the shelves up. "You want this group? You can try out those explosives if you want. There's some in that basket over there." She motions towards a table. Anthrax sends out another spiderbot to which they squad has no idea caught them off guard and causes a massive bloody mess outisde as he says "No need." She finishes bolting the shelves to the wall. "That should hold...where did you get those spiderbots, anyways?" "I created them as my special type of device use for Ki. They are also stored inside my model specifications's.. specifically a storage container. Tiny but when release they are pretty big about the size of a hand or a bit larger." "Sounds useful, though...I prefer my own abilities." The faint golden light flares up as she says this, and she resumes outright welding the shelves together. "Eh it's a perk no thanks to Liandri Corp. I was designed to be for Quantum Gate Jumping but I've recently done some modding of my own for myself." "Quantum gate jumping?" Might as well ask the obvious question, she reasoned. "It was a test I am.. or was the ONLY prototype they made, its been well.. I don't know what year it is here in this time. But I was created around the early 2200's. Last time I checked." She shrugs, "Not sure of the year either. I think it's Age 840. Not sure what that means, though." "Well where I come from its usually classified as 2200s or so. I came to this time probably Age 900 or something. You? What's your story?" "I've been wandering around, really. No home, no friends or family..." She pauses, placing a few things on the shelf. "As I said a few days ago, disaster follows in my wake, though...it seems I followed it here. All I've got going for me is my power." The golden light flares up again, then fades. "Ah so you're a drifter? Hmm funny cuz I don't know WHAT my purpose is anymore however, Liandri models were usually made for Tournament Deathmatches but me I was different but I guess I'll just do my own thing and lets fate decide... no wait! I'll decide who lives and who dies. My purpose was to find a place of origin thats my original programmng now.. it seems I can just do whatever. I'll assume this time period has people to kill like in the death matches. " "Death matches? Do tell. And yeah, I am a bit of a drifter." She closes her eyes briefly, remembering where she has been over the past few years. "Legalized killing in tournament styled death matches. It was more efficient to let people kill each other... inside a tournament branch to end all grudges. Probably the best solution to get things done and take out people." He paused to get the nanite chager, plugging it in as he continued: "But I suppose that I can do the same as well. The tourney stuff I mean." "Tournaments, huh..." She trailed off, thinking. "Hm...I don't suppose I could fight your second in that fancy cyber-field you have?" "No.. that place is just some power boosting field, you'd have to fight him in the industrial district. I told you about that right?" She shrugs. "Figures. Makes it a bit more difficult, naturally, from what I've heard your second isn't part android..." She trails off again. "Indeed he isn't, technically the Team Liandri where I come from is called Team Corrupt, I just decided to give the Liandri name a spiritual honor, it doesn't have to be Liandri drone based, even though it was.. but oh well." Anthrax goes to the door. "I'm leaving but I shall visit you if you are around on Corellia, or if you wanna fight me for faction leadership.. toddles" With that Anthrax's flies away into the distance of Corellia falling sun. Alyra decided to stick around for now, fixing up and reinforcing her new home. She waited for Anthrax's second, the one known as Zane, to arrive - and then, she shall see if she can join Team Liandri. Generalized RP Area 03: Cafe Calamity No blood, no burning fire or debris so it would seem on Corellia. Today was quiet. Rather unusually for Corellia even in the mist of war. Anthrax however was sitting inside a cafe, reading a holopaper on some random news feed. "With the Industrial District becoming tSoo dangerous for even basic clean-up protocols, new Corellian head honcho, Anthrax of the dubbed 'Liandri Team' has named the district as his own personal fighting ground. Local officials are subjugated into mass debates over the matter while protests inside Carbon Fire City's has began in the streets." Generalized RP Area 04: The Rocket Tram's Windtunnel Kenji had landed on the planet. "I should wait for the others. But hey." He thinks to himself as he charged a ki blast, destroying a good chunk of the planet. As he fly's across the planet he destroys its landscape to a barren wasteland. "Wonder if there will be any challenge?" he wonders. "So this is Pplanet Cirellia?", Torra ask himself. "What a waste", he says as he shoots a energy blast a the ground, destroying some of the landscape. "I would sure love it for someone to stop me!", he sarcastically yells out as he then laughs and continues to detroy the planet. "Looks like Torra was able to come." Kenji whispered to himself. He then held still for about five minuets to charge up a Ki attack that destroyed a large enough chunk that you could see the center of the planet. As the planet had the chunk blown out Kenji realized what he was truly doing. Knowing that Torra was stronger than him, he flew away from the planet, making sure it wouldn't fall apart from his doing. Anthrax being extremely upset swatted away another ki blast from Kenji then turned to the new commer as he said "Irritated Query: HEY! GET THE HELL OFF MY PLANET! Unless you want something from me? If not then go away." Anthrax looking at the damage realizing that the new hole actually caused the corellian rebellion quite a problem then he simply laughed. "Mockery: Well at least they did one favor in killing those fools that attempted to rebel again." ---- It had been several months since Anthrax's planet was nearly destroyed and he was quite bored. "Query: I wonder if anyone else is coming here." Gen was flying through the void of space when he saw an unexplored planet and decided to land. He then used his android-half to detect the presence of every life-form and synthetic being on the planet before heading towards Anthrax's location. He made sure to surpress his power level while he did this so as not to alarm anyone who could sense it. Anthrax looked towards the sky in glee. "Observation: It seems we have a visitor." Immediately he teleported to his presence glancing at him up and down. "Query: This is rather unusual--to see non-meatbags here on the planet. How are you?" Gen stops right as Anthrax teleported in front of him. "I am well and yourself? You're the leader of this planet am I correct?" Anthrax quickly replied "Answer: Yes I am, and yes I am fine just waiting for my next assassination protocols to come in."